Data is the lifeblood of many entities like businesses and governmental organizations, as well as individual users. To store large amounts of data, many enterprises and other organizations rely upon storage-area networks (SANs). A SAN is a network that provides access to consolidated, block-level data storage of a number of different storage drives. The storage is provided as a logical volume, or logical unit number (LUN), which is a virtual storage drive. To a computing device like a server, which is a client computing device within the SAN, the virtual storage drive appears as a locally attached storage drive.